goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunade
"It's because to be Hokage… is your dream… isn't it, Naruto? One last time… just one last time… I place the odds on you." Summary Tsunade (綱手) is a descendant of the Senju clan and one of Konohagakure's Sannin; famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin. The repeated loss of her loved ones caused Tsunade to develop a crippling fear of blood and she would later abandon the life of a shinobi for many years. She is eventually persuaded to return to Konoha and take on the mantle of Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow), where her skills prove invaluable to the village. Base Tsunade Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: Is too fast for Naruto to keep up at all. Despite surprised by Naruto's use of the Rasengan, she is too fast for him. Is too fast for Shizune to stop her attack. Stops Kabuto's surprise attack. Her and Kabuto are able to trade blows. Surprises Jiraiya as she tries to attack Kabuto. Cuts off Naruto & Bee as they try to enter the war. Strength Feats: Destroys a wall with a single blow to make a point. Knocks Naruto back with a single finger. Destroys the ground with a single finger jab. Knocks Shizune out in a single blow. A single kick is able to destroy the street she is fighting in. Casually breaks through rocks and boulders while fighting Kabuto. Knocks over Jiraiya with ease. Despite having been sliced and stabbed by Orochimaru, she still is able to knock him back with a single punch. Strong enough to skewer Manda by slamming Gamabunta's blade into Manda's head. She is able to send Orochimaru flying after he wraps his tongue around her. Durability Feats: Survives being stabbed through the chest by Orochimaru. Survives and then gets up after being stabbed and slashed at multiple times by Orochimaru. Regenerates from Orochimaru's attacks quickly after releasing her Creation Rebirth. Stamina Feats: Still able to use her summoning after fighting back Orochimaru and healing from her wounds. Supplies Katsuyu with chakra in order to heal the people during Pain's Invasion. Despite her long fight with Madara and being bisected, she is still able to summon Katsuyu. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Successfully heals Lee despite the surgery being a probable failure due to the complications. Was able to lead the efforts to save and heal the Konoha ninja after their fights with the Sound ninja. Powers and Abilities: Can use her chakra to create an electric attack that causes the opponent's nervous system to be completely rearranged. Can use medical Ninjutsu mid-combat, healing her damaged body from Kabuto's attacks. She is able to heal Naruto from his wounds and damage from the battle against Kabuto and Orochimaru quickly. Her summoning Katsuyu is able to split up into smaller versions of herself, all being independent with the same abilities. Katsuyu is able to spit out acid that melts through boulders with ease. Katsuyu can use her ability to split into smaller versions of herself to avoid attacks. Katsuyu splits into hundreds to support the Konoha ninja. Katsuyu's physiology allows her to no-sell Almighty Push. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: Tsunade actually looks like a shriveled up goblin that that was put through a dehydrator, she is able to mask this by using a constant transformation jutsu to make herself appear young. Other Feats: Beat Jiraiya to near death for trying to peep on her. Creation Rebirth Tsunade Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Hits Madara and Muu with Ay. Strength Feats: Cracks Madara's Partial Susano'o ribs. Destroys the torso of a Madara Wood Clone. Breaks the Susano'o swords that pierce her. Knocks one of Madara's clone Susano'os to the ground and then pulls the blades from her body. Durability Feats: Takes the damage of being transported at the speed of light. The technique used being so lethal that only the Third Raikage could even survive being used in it. Regenerates from being pierced by Madara's Susano'o. Tanks being launched back into a boulder after being hit with Yasaka Magatama, healing from the damage moments later. Tanks having two Susano'o blades pierced through her, still fighting. Tanks and heals from Madara's Fire Release attack. Stamina Feats: Has enough chakra to give Onoki enough to use his massive Dust Release attack. Sakura and Tsunade have enough chakra to summon 1\10th of Katsuyu. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: After being torn apart from Ethereal Transmission, she heals back to normal moments later. Heals and recuperates Gaara and Onoki. Regenerates after pulling the Susano'o blades from her body. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References